<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling Into Oblivion by dreamingkass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626252">Falling Into Oblivion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingkass/pseuds/dreamingkass'>dreamingkass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Angst, Drabble, I’m sad, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Riku is a gay mess, Sad, Soriku - Freeform, Verum Rex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:00:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingkass/pseuds/dreamingkass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku finally found Sora after his long and worrisome disappearance, but what he thought would be a sweet moment quickly turned bitter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riku &amp; Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Falling Into Oblivion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is my first time writing in ages, so please bear with me. Other than that, I hope you have a good time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This wasn’t the reunion he desired.</p>
<p>What he had once imagined in his mind—tears of joy, the fluttering of his heart, the sense of relief—somehow became twisted into a nightmare, one that he couldn’t wake up from no matter how much he tried.</p>
<p>This was reality, and Sora had really forgotten about him.</p>
<p>This wasn’t something entirely new. He knew Sora cared about him, but he wasn’t his best friend’s main priority. He had shared a paopu fruit with Kairi, went to look for her on his own, and stated clearly that his journey began the day he lost her.</p>
<p>Still, he had never imagined he would be completely forgotten. He had dreaded this outcome, but never imagined it would actually happen, especially not this intensely.</p>
<p>“It’s me, Sora. Don’t you recognize me?” Riku asked, desperation slipping out with every syllable.</p>
<p>The brunette boy titled his head slightly, confusion written all over his face. He then looked at his feet and murmured, “No. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>The agony he felt hearing those simple words was indescribable. Even after everything he has gone through, this is the worst thing that’s ever happened to him.</p>
<p>To be forgotten by his most precious person...it was too much to bear.</p>
<p>Covering his face with his pale hands, Riku let out the tears he had been holding back. He couldn’t remember the last time he cried, but at this moment, he didn’t really care.</p>
<p>He searched everywhere for Sora, and to find out that he had been wiped completely from his memory was destroying him inside.</p>
<p>“Please don’t cry…” Sora then said in a whisper, just audible enough for Riku to hear. His voice was filled with worry, so soft and cautious; it only made him want to cry more.</p>
<p>“I don’t think I can stop…” He replied to his plea, a dry laugh escaping his lips as his tears continued to flow.</p>
<p>“I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry…” Sora apologized once again.</p>
<p>Riku shook his head as he tried to wipe away the stains on his cheeks.</p>
<p>“It’s okay. I think...I really needed that,” He reassured him, letting out another small cackle. Looking up through his slightly blurry vision, he noticed how Sora’s expression changed.</p>
<p>He had looked so nervous and scared before, but now he seemed more calm and collected. He still appeared guilty, though.</p>
<p>Inhaling slowly, Riku tried to quiet his heartbeat. Sora was still Sora, no matter how many memories he lost. If there was a possible solution for the tragedy they were living, he’d search until the end of time for it.</p>
<p>“Why don’t we start with introducing ourselves?” He offered, watching as Sora nodded.</p>
<p>“Guess I’ll start. I’m Riku and—”</p>
<p>And what? I’m your best friend? I have a huge crush on you? I love you? I miss you?</p>
<p>“—never mind.”</p>
<p>Smiling swiftly to cover his mistake, Riku watched Sora’s eyes widen. “Do that...do it again…” He gasped, pointing his index finger towards Riku. The young keyblade master, confused, furrowed his brows and asked, “Do what again?”</p>
<p>“Smile.”</p>
<p>“Smile? Why—”</p>
<p>Gazing into Sora’s serious eyes, his words became caught in his throat. Riku had seen him act like this before, although it was a seldom thing.</p>
<p>Failing to resist the urge, he grinned. For Sora, he would do anything. It didn’t matter if it was just a smile.</p>
<p>If it helped him gain back his memories, he would do it a million times.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>